


[Podfic] which one of us is caving

by echolalaphile



Series: [Podfic] (even if i could) make a deal with god [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echolalaphile/pseuds/echolalaphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And if Bucky's not surprised to hear Steve come around and into the kitchen, or startled to feel Steve's hand touch his shoulder, he's not expecting the follow-up to that to be Steve's arms wrapping tightly around his waist, hands working under his shirt to touch skin, or Steve's face buried in the crook of his neck, with Steve breathing like someone hauled out of deep water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] which one of us is caving

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [which one of us is caving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735343) by [Feather (lalaietha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather). 



> Part of the podfic series for _(even if i could) make a deal with god_ , by Feather.

Author's Tags: Shower Sex; Natasha's Psychological Expertise; Days Can Be Bad And Good; Recovery; Unexpected Triggers; Mentally Ill Character; Disabled Character

Download/streaming:  
<https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B9lkg2diCCDyOURWZjc3aHREZ0k/view?usp=sharing>


End file.
